The Delinquent and The Princess
by Xavierluvya
Summary: Natsu the delinquent finally fell in love with Lucy, the princess (cause she's like rich and everything...) and gives her flowers, chocolates and other things guys give when they're courting girls. But he still likes to tease her so Lucy is always pissed with him and that's just about it. You can imagine what you want on what will happen next.(Short Story,Sorry not edited yet)
1. Chapter One

**So This is split into two parts since it's so damn long! You should be happy! Ugh school had been so annoying and next week is only the second. *Sigh* But hey! I got it done...?!**

**Hope you enjoy it (You better!) XD**

**Summary:**Natsu the delinquent finally fell in love with Lucy, the princess('cause she's like rich and everything...) and gives her flowers, chocolates and other things guys give when they're courting girls. But he still likes to tease her so Lucy is always pissed with him and that's just about it. You can imagine what you want on what will happen next.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Class since we covered—" Our teacher began but before he could finish the door swung open and entered non-other than Natsu.

"Oh shit, sorry I'm late Mr. Uh…Kesass" Natsu's voice trailed making it sound like 'Kiss ass',he doesn't even know the teachers name.

"Its ,please take a seat quietly and next time do not use profanity in my classroom"our teacher ordered strictly.

"Yea yeah whatever old man" Natsu said waving his hand off

"Excuse me would you like to have detention after school with me?" "Why the hell would I waste my time after school… With you" Natsu made a disgusted face, the glass giggled.

"Just sit your ass down Natsu" Gray's voice travelled from the back of the class, Natsu's eyes landed on him.

"My ass can be anywhere it wants to be" he replied shaking his butt which made the class laugh.

"Are you starting with me" Gray encountered getting up from his seat "Is this d-" Natsu said

"NATSU!" our teacher yelled, Natsu puffed his breath and stomped his feet until he reaches the desk next to mines, where he always sits, Next to me.

"Annoying ass Gray" he grumbled as he dropped his stuff on the ground, he doesn't even take out his books or anything.

He never does any work or even pay attention to anything but he always seems to be bothering me.

"Oh Lucy I have another present for you" he cooed, Did I mention that he brings me presents almost everyday even though his one of the craziest delinquents in school. I only nodded my head.

I don't dare talk in class. I need my good grades but his used to it, he hands me a heart shaped box with my initials.

I took it from him and do this hand signature saying "wait till lunch" he nodded and dropped his head on the desk and fell asleep right away like he always does, one thing I haven't told anyone was that I just love his sleeping face it's so cute, I could stare at it all day.

"Open it!" he said leaning close to me.

"Ok Ok" I said putting my hands up in defense.

Opening the box a note slipped out and there was plenty of sweets in there, Oh god I'm going to get fat because of this guy, aren't I?

"Thanks Natsu, you didn't have to" I told him giving him a cheerful smile, he leaned in even closer.

So close that I could see beyond his neck and inside his shirt, he smelled so good like he just freshened up ,my face heated up.

"That's because I love you" he whispered in my ear

I jumped up pushing Natsu out of the way and making him stumble back.

I couldn't stop blushing

"Ouch" he said patting his head

"What was that for?" he asked raising his eyebrows, I turned my face the other way

"Shut up, I have to go home anyways" I said getting up, he was probably teasing me again like he always does. He stopped me and held my wrists firmly.

"Don't go, Hang out with me and my friends" he asked

"B-b-but I have homework…" I argued

"Homework can wait.. You never go out, take a break. Come drink with us" he pleaded, I know I'm going to regret this later but when you look at his face.

His got that famous pout on "Ah.. Fine" I puffed.

"Yes lets go on our date" he cheered

"Were not going on a date" I said as he walked ahead of me.

"Ah finally you made it" Jellal shouted as we entered the fast-food restaurant , he was with Erza and Mirajane. All three were our Senpei's.

I can't believe Natsu hangs out with these smart people, I might have underestimated him.

The other side sat Lisanna, Gray and Juvia who where debating over something while eating

I fell in step behind Natsu as he made his way towards the table full of growing faces, they were all staring at me, I shifted uncontrollably by their gaze.

"Hey guys…" He stepped out the way so they can see me in full view, they probably don't know who I am. No one does. I'm never social and the only person that I really talk to is Natsu and that's about it. "Who's that" Erza decided to be the first one to question.

"This is Lucy Heartfilia, you know the one that's up to you guys level" Natsu pointed to the three senpei's.

I blushed

"She passed our level" He smiled.

"Is that so?" Erza questioned suspiciously

"You mean that sophomore that scores almost as high as the seniors?" Jellal gawked, I wanted to giggle at his expression but I didn't want to seem rude.

"Yep that's her" patted me on the back, I almost stumbled forward from his strength, the table laughed

"Don't kill her Natsu" Mirajane smiled at me, I nervously smiled back

"I'm Mirajane" she said extending her hand, I shook it and nodded before she continued

"I know all of you already" I mumbled

"Oh snap we've got a stalker here" Gray chirped, Jellal chuckled

"Stop being mean" Lisanna swatted him while Juvia sent a stare at Lisanna for touching Gray.

I backed away a bit going behind Natsu, a bit too nervous they're so outgoing and I'm just… Eh

"You're scaring her" Natsu chuckled softly I punched him in his back

"No I'm not" I hissed and he groaned at the pain, the table stared at me.

"She just hit Natsu…" Lisanna awed

"Welcome to our group, were glad to have you here" Gray laughed

"She got balls I like her" Jellal laughed along. A blush found it's way to my cheeks, God when am I going to Stop?! Natsu gave them a blank stare

"So hitting me is a way to get in?" Everyone nodded that caused me to giggle.

"Hey! Don't make a fool out of me she's my girlfriend" he smirked.

Everyone stopped what they where doing, the drink in Lisanna's hand dropped, the cake Erza was eating fell to the 's laugh turned to him chocking. Jellal's soft laugh stopped abruptly to staring, Juvia wasn't paying attention and Lisanna looked sad.

I stood there still and looked back at the smirking Natsu,

He did not just say that? Anger flooded and I kicked him hard on the chin stomping my way out of the restaurant all the while massively blushing that I had to turn away.

Natsu why would you say that?

"Lucy! I was just kidding" he shouted as I exited, he ran after me, and I ran so he wouldn't catch me.

You know how that ended, since I can't at all run and I hate gym you could tell the result, He ended up catching my wrists at a near by corner.

Breathing heavily he tried to get a word out, I was trying to catch my own breath, crystals puffs hailing out of my mouth and into Natsu's who was closer than I realized.

"I'm….*breathe* sorry" He managed to get out, I looked down because he was now holding my cold hands. The wind of late fall blew the leaves over us, there was silence as we caught our breath

"I'm really sorry, it was a joke!" he said again

I sighed because I knew he really was.

"it's always a joke" I muttered under my breath

"Huh?" "Nothing" I mumbled.

"So do you forgive me" he begged creeping a step closer that I could see the huge height difference between us.

"I- u-uh…" I was stuttering repeatedly because I couldn't concentrate, his lips had me in a trance.

They where moving but I couldn't hear what they where saying.

"Lucy!" he suddenly yelled, my body tensed as the sound rang through my ears.

"Yeah?!" he sighed loudly a long white air escaping his luscious pink lips

"Do you forgive me?" he tightened the grip on my hand, that it sent an unfamiliar shiver through my body and it wasn't because it was cold.

Before any words can make out my mouth someone jumped in between us, literally jumped from the sky in between us , maybe from the houses ceiling but still! Our hands broke apart and it sent a cold chill instead of that hot shiver.

"What the fuck" Natsu cursed and then I see the person in front of us.

I don't know him but judging by the intense glares that Natsu was sending him, they must know each other. The guy had light blonde hair, his shirt was ripped that you could see his muscular stomach, he glared at Natsu not even noticing my presence.

"What do you want Sting?" Natsu scoffed not amused that he had disturbed him

"Shut up you fire fuck, I got a bone to pick with you" he explained stepping closer to the now angering Natsu.

"Then pick the bone" Natsu shrugged but not a regular shrug it was more violent.

"You fucked my sister you little prick" he spat, I cringed at the words and a sudden rush of pain hits my chest.

"So?" Natsu said calmly

"And?! Don't you ever touch her!" Sting came into his face, Natsu's straight face infected him a lot, he acted as if he didn't care

"She asked for it, she came to me" he pointed out

"You're lying" Sting clenched his teeth, I don't know what came over me and even though I was disappointed I spoke anyways.

"Natsu doesn't lie" and it's true he will tell you the truth maybe sometimes a little white lie but after that, it's all true. At the sound of my voice.

Sting turned to me while Natsu's face broke into a warm smile.

Sting's brows arched the anger faded away suddenly a mischievous smile was upon his face as he looked at me.

He was walking towards me but Natsu held his arm

"What do you think you're doing?" Natsu asked his voice full of warning,

"Just going to say Hi to your little girlfriend" He gave a toothy grin, Natsu gave him a disgusted glare

"She's my friend" he admitted

"Oh" Sting snatched his arm away form Natsu,

"She's cute though" A voice from behind me caught me off guard.

I turned frantically to see another guy, he had that dark aura around him but he was really cute at the same time.

"I want her ...Rogue" Sting said "I saw her first" he announced

"Too bad" Rogue took a hold of my hand and pulled me to him.

"What's your name?" he asked a smug grim on his face, I blushed

"L-Lucy" I helplessly said, he chuckled as he brought his head down.

I blinked once and found myself being pulled back by Natsu, he held me firmly by the arm with one hand and punched Rogue in the face sending him back to the wall.

He groaned as he slid to the floor blood dripped from his nose, glancing back I see Sting unconscious, once feeling that Natsu let go.

I caught him walking to the injured rogue and kept pounding him

"Stop Natsu" I yelled, he glared back at me not with the usual playfulness or sweetness but it was cold and icy that I actually shuddered from fear. He turned back repeatedly punching Rogue in the face,

I hear a faint police sound in the distance probably the people from the block have noticed and Natsu wouldn't stop hitting him.

I had to do something before he gets himself locked up

"Natsu please" I pleaded as blood poured from Rogue's head, he kept going not bothering to listen. The siren was getting closer and closer that I could properly hear it well.

I panicked and rushed up to Natsu's back I took all the strength I had on my right leg and kicked him right at the middle of his back, he yelped and abruptly turned to face me.

He tightened his fist almost ready to hit but I slammed him square in his face and glared into his growing green eyes

"Snap out of it, it's getting dark and the cops are coming" I hissed loudly, he seems to be in his own world as he snapped back to find me.

He grinned and looked around to what happened, he gave me a questioning glare and that's when he heard the siren his eyes widened and he extended his hand, I took in and he ran ahead, me stumbling and running behind.

We ran to a corner to see the cops get out there car to search

"Shit" he muttered as he suddenly dropped to the floor I seemed lost for a second to where has he gone.

"Bend down" he whispered, I did as I was told, we were in some tiny cave that clearly couldn't hold two people.

I was literally sitting on Natsu's lap and my head rested on his shoulder, my legs at each sides of his, our chest touching and breathing heavily.

"We have to stay here for a while, they looking" he whispered into my ear, I shivered at the warm sensual feeling that hits my body.

I bet he notices but he doesn't say anything that I'm so relieved, over the silence we hear the sound of rustling crickets and talking.

"So what exactly did you see ma'am" some male voice said "a teenage couple causing trouble" she accused her voice sounded old and rusty.

"Move in more" Natsu's voice is low, I do what I'm told. I can't go to jail?! How did I get into this?! Because of some old granny who called the police?!

I closed the little space we had between us, making things even more difficult for me.

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered my name slowly that I felt as though he was touching me with the word,

"Hmm" I managed to say blushing, Thank god it was dark! "I'm sorry about earlier and for now" he sighed, the breath hitting my neck that the hairs on my back stood up and the goosebumps began appearing.

"I-it's Okay" I assured tracing my hands up his chest and entwining my hands together by his neck.

"Lucy…" this time not only does he whisper but his voice was deeper than usual, Husky and sensual.

A small moan escapes, then I realized what I had sounded like and smashed my hands onto my mouth to shut myself up How could I make such sounds if he wasn't even touching me.

A bump was pressed through my butt that I didn't feel comfortable and I squirmed on his lap "Please.. Stop" he said breathing heavily.

I blushed

"B-b-but there's something on my… on my…" I cleared my throat embarrassed "on my butt" I finished, he chuckled.

"Sorry that's me" he said through gritted teeth.

Then I realized what he meant, I gasped and blushed so red that it stayed there and the color didn't leave my face.

"Did you hear that" a police officer announced

"What?" another says

"Forget it" he grumbled footsteps where heard.

The bump some how increased and I knew what it was…!

I moved my hips a bit and fought back a moan that was right at my throat

"Lucy…" Natsu groaned his hand held my waist firmly the he moved me on top of him.

"N-natsu…" I moaned but I didn't mean it like that, I wanted to ask him what he was doing?!

"Lucy move your hips for me" he asked, I couldn't see his face but could feel his hard breathing.

"W-why?" I stuttered helplessly

"Because you feel so good" He breathed out, I shivered

"They got away, Let's go for now" the man from outside said, we heard a car door and a screech of tires which meant that they where gone.

As soon as that happened I tried leaping out of Natsu's lap but his firm grip only tightened on my waist

"Natsu the police is gone and it's getting really late" I said unsure, he grunted as he lifted himself off from the floor still holding me all the while.

I tightened my arms around his neck and wrapped my feet around his waist so I wouldn't fall

Once were out I tried to get off of him but he wasn't budging and I could still feel the bump but this time it chimed down a bit.

"Natsu" I hissed, he chuckled but walked a few blocks until we where near the park.

The sky was as dark as ever, the twinkling stars livened it up a bit and the lake made such wonderful ocean noises that it felt like you weren't really at an old dusty park.

"Lucy…" Natsu suddenly's says breaking the silence

"Hmm" I decided to reply then gripping my waist he lifts me and puts me on the ground steadily.

I finally get to his face, it was flushed and simple but you could see the hint of pink on his cheek.

This was truly a marvelous sight, wish I had my phone to take a picture but that sounded way too weird.

His green glowing eyes moved to the lake then to me, he looks at his shoes or what I think were his shoes and his face flooded the color scarlet.

I wanted to squeal that was the cutest thing I've ever seen

"Lucy… I'm going to just say it" his head snapped back up and he bent his back, his face tracing it's way to mines

. "What?" I nervously played with my hands, What if it's bad news like the thing that just happened was an accident or he didn't like me?! Or even worse he'll never talk to me.

"The thing that happened earlier…" He began, I knew what was coming.

I laughed loudly and nervously

"I get it!" I fake smiled, Natsu shook his head

"That's not it, I want to do more of it. I want you. I like you and right now I want to really kiss you" He confessed, he licked his lips lightly while staring at me.

It took me approximately a minute to process that Natsu liked me?

"You're not joking right?!" his face heated as he turned so I was facing his back

"No" he mumbled.

Oh my gosh! His not joking

I've never seen Natsu this flustered before, sure when he played around with me I'd be the one blushing but this time it's him and his not laughing at the end like he usual does.

I stepped forwards wrapping my shaking hands around him

"I like you too Natsu" I muttered in his back. The smell of him was getting me drunk, he smelled so delicious, so intimidated, so heart welding, so hot.

His body stiffened as I cozied my head into his back.

Then he twirled around almost making me fall

"Really…?" he sounded unsure his green dark eyes stared intensely into my browns "really" I nodded just as serious.

A warm smile lit up on his face and he pulled me into a bear hug.

"You smell like vanilla with just a hint of mint" his chin resting on my blond hair

"And you smell like a scented ocean with a bit of spice on the side" I told him, he laughed slightly his body shaking mines as well.

"Can I kiss you now?" He bent down to my ears, I looked up at his face

"Ye-" But before finishing that short word. His mouth had already clashed onto mines, the moment I've been dreaming about, day-dreaming about, writing about and reading about has finally come true. N

atsu was kissing me, the way his lips bumped mines so soft and gentle that my body began weakening as he slid his hot heated tongue into my mouth.

Our tongues forcibly smashing against each other brining out the moans and groans from each side, Natsu brought me closer with his arm so that I can get a sense of what I was doing to him.

The contact of his lower part just made the kiss more needy, what first started out to be a gentle kiss became a hard intimidating kiss.

The way he sucked on my tongue and my tongue banging his. The kiss was broken probably an our later, our lips bruised and swollen showed the results

We were trying to breathe, our faces hot and flushed, our bodies shuddering and shivering for more but we knew we had to stop there.

After catching his breath, he took his red phone out and looked at the time 11:14pm

"Oh fuck!" His eyes widened

"It's really late, You have to go home" I let the disappointment show on my face but I know his right.

The servants at home were probably worried, Why not my dad? probably because his not in town and of-course does not care.

"Okay" I replied softly, "Don't worry Luce, Dream about me tonight! I know I always do about you" he whispered in my ears then for extra effect he licked it slowly.

I squealed and blushed and that just got him laughing

"You perv!" I punched him in the gut, he bent down in pain but still choked a laugh.

"Let's go" I ordered walking ahead, this time him following me because he had no clue where my house was.

The streets were quiet and the street lights flickered non stop, a bit scary from a horror movie and just when I began to freak out about this.

A Hard but somewhat soft hand crawled to mines,they made me feel warm.I entwined my hands with his not at all afraid anymore as we walked side by side, our shoulders bumping at each step as if talking to each other

"Here take my scarf" He suddenly says, Unwrapping the white scarf he always has around him and wraps it on me, I didn't say anything as he stood close to me putting the scarf on the correct way.

"Thanks Natsu" we stopped at a big gate with the initials 'H.F' on it, I tipped toed in surprise and kissed him on his cheek, he stared awed then turned away abruptly shuffling with his shirt for some reason.

I giggled as I unlocked the gate and walked on waving him bye turning my back leaving, I smiled the whole way home and I couldn't help but skip to the door steps.

This was one Crazy but awesome day! Best one of my life so far.

* * *

**God... That was lot... and it's what 11:00pm I got school tomorrow UGH!**

**At least you got this! Please comment and Vote/ If you don't the Jerza and GaLe that I'm working on... Will be extra slow.. :] **

**XAVIAN OUT**


	2. Chapter Two

**Last part to this... XD**

**Have a fun time reading! :D Shout out to my friend Miyu, it's her birthday! :3 Her names in this too and thanks to Adelaide-chrome for creating such an awesome art! **

**Well enjoy!**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"Is that… Lucy?" some guy outraged, my head popped off.

I can't believe I came early to school and she wasn't here, she's the only reason why I actually come to this shit of a dump.

"Woah.. She's so hot" the guy next to him remarked

"Why a different style today? aren't nerds suppose to be ugly?" another replied.

I cringed at the words, What the fuck were they talking about?

"God… Those boobs are soo… Big" one breathed out

"I like her" they kept saying and mumbling. Eventually

I got bothered and took my useless textbook and smacked the guy's head in front on me, his head thudded on his desk and he groaned loudly.

His friends whimpered at my glare

"Shut the fuck up" venom dripping from my voice, they nodded obediently.

I finally glanced up to see Lucy talking to what's that teachers name?

Kert?!

I don't give a shit and she's not wearing her uniform but instead a short blue skirt and a matching white shirt, brown boots and her pony tail that always used to be there is now in a style to the side of her head with a blue bow.

The thing about it is that her chest busted out from the shirt, her long silky legs glowed at the morning's sun, the skirt short enough to maybe show the kind of panties she wears,and her face shined and brightened up her whole look even more.

She looked a bit erotic that it almost got me hard under the desk.

When she nodded at the teacher and gave him a note she made her way to the desk next to mines. All the while, all the boy's eyes staring at her and the girls whisperin.

"Woah Lucy looks so damn good" I hear Gray's voice at the back.

I tightened my fist almost making my palms bleed.

When she see's me , she blushes and whispers

"Good morning Natsu" and sits down.

I felt irritated by that so what I decided to do so that everyone in this classroom will get the idea is I got up bent down so that I was at the same level as her cheek and placed a kiss on it, the class gasped then immediately whispers started.

"Natsu do not do such things in my classroom" or what I think is his name said blushing.

Why is he blushing his a grown man?

That's a shame that he doesn't get laid… "Why?" I challenged, his face grew even pinker

"B-because it's not allowed in school?" he spat

"Or maybe you're jealous that you haven't gotten a kiss or been laid" I chuckled to myself

"What did you say" He raged

"I said Or you're crazy to think that I can't just kiss my girlfriend's cheek" I said serious.

He gawked cleared his throat

"Please do that at your own time" He lowered his voice then went out to try to control the class, I gazed at Lucy, her face was flaming hot. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her.

it looked so Echii that it did get me hard this time.

The way her face was red and flustered, the way her knee's squirmed and her hands right between her legs, the way her mouth was open as she breathed in and out, the way her boobs jiggled, the way that sweat trickled down her forehead.

Then her head glanced at me, she hand signaled 'What' with a confused look in her eyes, I avoided her and dropped by head on the desk falling asleep bit by bit while watching Lucy stare back at me like she always does.

* * *

"N-n-natsu" she stuttered as I rested my head on her lap.

I stared up at her blushing face

"Yes" I answered, she fumbled in her bag and her lap vibrated felt so good like a Lucy massage chair. She takes out a little rectangular box that was the color pink with a yellow ribbon tied around it.

I quickly got up and snatched it out her hand.

Lucy's first gift to me?! What is it!

Carefully untying the yellow ribbon, I teared the pink paper.

Opening the box excitedly I took out a Dragon scaled bracelet.I stared at it and how epic it was! It was red but the eyes gold and the scales silver, it must have cost a fortune.

"Lucy" I began strictly then I pulled her into a hug, of-course she squealed falling back on the grass, me on top. She blushed again…

Wow a girl can blush!

"I love it" I assured as the worry in her gleaming brown eyes faded

" I love you" I then said without thinking and I blushed, she giggled and her hands went to my cheek caressing me.

"Didn't you say like yesterday?" she cocked her head, her chest bouncing with the motion.

"Tch, I didn't want you freaking out!" I explained, she nodded understandingly. We stayed with that position for a while, that is until the bulge in my pants began increasing, It was her fault for that outfit and that innocent look she's giving.

I leaned in just about to place my lips on hers

"Let's go you two love birds" Jellal shouted, I cursed him under my breath and sighed.

"Come on Luce, were going to the mall" I said

"Oh okay" she smiled holding my hand as we walked to the group. Erza kept glancing at out entwined hands every second

"Erza?!" she jumped up then blushed

"So… what happened yesterday?" she asked suspiciously

"I can't believe you're going out with this douche" Gray muttered, I narrowed my eyes at him

"Shut up you ice crapping bitch" I yelled tone vulgar and scary

Gray stayed silent surprised at my outbursts.

I just seem like that when someone talks about Lucy

"Uh well after that joke, I caught up to her and said sorry lots of times but she still didn't forgive me.

Then the two twin fuckers came by and tried to touch her, I beat them up badly until some rusty old hag had to call the police.

We had to hide out and we had to stay there for a while, it was pretty cramped in there" I explained, J

uvia giggled

"Did you guys do the nasty?"

I blushed furiously

"No! Get your girlfriend in check Gray" I glared at him, he turned his head away He'd usually yell at me or say "No she's not".

"So some stuff happened, I didn't let her go home. I confessed, she responded and this is us!" I finished,

"Cute" Lisanna says smiling, it's a little bit off it's usually really bright that it can almost blind me, I shrugged it off as I watched Gray.

"Juvia is that your boyfriend" I smirked, she blushed

"Yes…" her voice trailed off "Gray is that your girlfriend" my smirk turned grim, he glanced at Juvia's smiling face and finally admit to it

"Yes" he sighed.

"Why is everyone falling in love" Mirajane complained "But it's so cute" she smiled at us.

Lucy's leg squirmed, we hit a couple of stores and hours past so everyone went there different ways. Lucy's cellphone ringed as we walked through the mall.

"Sorry" she muttered I nodded as she pressed it to her ears.

A few guys walking by glances at her, I twitched at that. it kept happening! I was not fucking happy!

"No I'm coming home now!" She said a little panicked she closed the phone and looks at me

"The limo's outside, my dad's home and wants me to go back" she showed the look of sadness. It was so cute…

I shuffled her hair "It's okay we'll hang out next time" I bent down and placed a wet kiss on her cheek, she shivered.

Oh how I wanted to do more.

Then she tips toes and places a huge wet kiss right on the lips while smirking she turns her hips around, sashaying out the door her skirt swaying with her butt.

Did she enjoy doing this to me?

Calm down little Dragneel I tell the me that lives down there in my pants.

Sighing I stop by a store that says _'MiyuGaze's Jewelry'_ I stopped at once glancing at the red dragon bracelet Lucy got me.

I walked into the store, no one's there but the place looks nice and fancy. Everything costing lots of money,

I gulped a huge lump in my throat as I made my to the register where a really young woman stood.

She looked cuter than I imagined, usually people at registers disturb me and smell like dirty rags and old things. She had long black hair and her skin pale but with hints of tan on her, she smiled brightly as I make way towards her.

"How can I help you young man" her voice is gentle that I'm a bit surprised, her name tag says _'Miyuoru Gaukaze'_ she see's me looking

"Just call me Miyu, i'm from the Philippines by the way" she laughed

"Oh uh yeah Miyu.." I began she nodded

"I'm looking for a present for my girlfriend. she's special so something top notch" I blushed, she chuckled

"Sure thing" she takes out a box named 'Fairy Tail' and opens it up.

"Pick the one that speaks to you" she lowered her voice.

I cocked my brows in confusion but shrugged anyway to look int he box.

In there was three things, a gold necklace key, a golden bracelet, and lastly a gold necklace but has initials L.H on there, they all look expensive but I'll have to try my best.

I stared at them for a long time, trying to find the one that best fits Lucy, My Lucy.

Then I felt the golden necklace that had the key shine in my eyes, it was weird, it was brighter than all the rest.

I stared at it longer, the image of Lucy comes on it and whispers Natsu.

My heart thumps and I point to it.

"That one… How much" I asked

"You sure you want this one" ignoring the expenses "yes it fits her just right" I answered confidentially.

She gave me a thumbs up, "you're a good boyfriend" she complimented, I smiled at her.

"How much" I asked again

"No money" she says

I was gobsmacked… No money!

This Miyu person is not serious!

"I am serious, It's a gift from me to you to make your wish come true" she spoke like an angel, I took it because hell I will never get a chance like this again!

"Thanks Miyu" she waved goodbye as I left the store, the necklace wrapped in yellow paper and a pink ribbon.

She waved goodbye

"Good luck Natsu and never give up" She says my way.

"I won't" I shouted, What a nice lady! She's the best, I'll always remember her for this!

"Sorry for the intrusion" Lucy said nervously walking into my small apartment, I cleaned it just for this. it's been three weeks since I got the present and I'm deciding now to give it to her.

"it's okay no one's home but my cat" I assured her

"Your cat?" a smile came it's way to her face. I'm guessing she likes cats

"Happy…Happy" I half shout, a blue cat walks in with his usual green bag on his back.

His a strange one, it's like he understands people and he always have that green bag. It's filled with stuff, I don't know how he carries that around and the most suppressing thing is that his blue.

Lucy gasped as she ran towards the blue cat rubbing it and squealing of how cute he was, I scoffed yeah right! Happy was a smart little fellow.

"You are sooo Kawaii" she screeched, he growled at her as in saying let go, then he meow's with an attitude when she puts him down.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him as if she understood

"Damn pussy cat" I hear her say

I chuckled a bit "Come sit"

I showed her to the living room as she took a seat on the long couch.

"Lucy… Here" I stood before her and took out the box and handed it to her, she was shocked but took it with trembling hands.

She did everything so careful as if the box might shatter when she opens it she gasps loudly that I think it takes all her breath to do that. Tears came to her eyes as she smiled.

I almost panicked

"This is beautiful! Awww I for some reason dreamed about something like this! How did you know?" she jumped into my arms like I did that day and made a sloppy kiss on my bottom lip.

"I''ll put it on" I turned her around, she lifted up her blond wavy hair as I brought my hands over her head, placing the necklace at her neck, then buckling it at the back.

She let her hair go after that to turn around and cuddle into me, I frowned because I was horny as hell!

"Lucy…" I groaned

"Yeah I know…" she muttered into my chest.

She knows?!

She then takes her knee and rubs my erection as a surprised moan escapes my lips. She smirked and turned around…

What…

The …

Fuck just happened?!

Lucy….!

I grunted at her!

"Why would you do something so sinful like that? That was so mean Luce" I groused as I laid my head on her lap while she sat on the couch.

"You're right it was, but you need to wait" she laughed.

I knew what she said was true, she wasn't like all the other girls I've dated… She's different… Way different!

"I'm sorry you're right" I rested even deeper into her lap that day while she ruffled my hair with the peaceful silence fell to us.

We walked around the mall, as I walked past I noticed that I haven't seen the 'MiyuGaze's Jewelry' around, I asked people and even the manager they said they've never heard or seen of such a store.

I'm confused… big time

"Lucy what you reading?" I was at the bookstore with her

'The legend of the giver" she answered

"What's that?"

"It's this legend that a lady will hear your hearts desire of a gift for your lover and she will make you choose out of three gifts , if you pick the wrong one. you'll have Bad luck on love for eight years if you pick the right gift for your lover. She will give you a compliment and the gift free" she says smiling

"Isn't that cool" She laughed.

I chuckled nervously… A legend you say?! That's creeping me out now….

Miyu was a legend?! She came to me, I thank god I didn't pick the wrong gift and she seemed like such a nice lady too. I will never know though….

* * *

"Natsu you okay?" she frowned while staring at me, I had just gotten into a fight! No one touched me though because I punched them hard so it didn't matter

"I'm okay" She sighed relieved hit her.

Awww How cute, I bend down to her, the bed creaking as I moved.

I placed a gentle kiss on her but some reason it turned hot and steamy in under two minutes, Our tongues clashing and dancing with each other, the way I sucked on her bottom lip making her breath in as she shivered.

"Sooo sexy" I mumbled against her neck as my tongue made it's way down creating light hickies on the way, she tightened her legs and my boner increased by the minuted.

I began undoing her top and unbuckled her shirt she squirmed nervously as her boobs bounced.

"Oh god" I grunted as I pushed her down on the bed as I hovered over her.

Her chest was bigger than I imagined, the roundness, how her pink nipples rose up from my intense stare. Licking my lips I went down to eat my meal.

_A Lucy please, with a side of fuck her!_

I licked her left nipple as I jiggled her right boobs hearing her moan made me more exited.

I tweaked at her right nipple Licking and bringing it between my index and middle

"Ngh… Ahhhh" her moans getting sexier, her lips bruised and hot as the sounds escaped from her

."So noisy" I smirked she blushed, slightly at her breasts too.

Oh Lucy… What you do to me!

Her skirt was removed and so were those lacy panties…

I stared at how she looked on the bed, how erotic and heart pounding it looked. Her blonde hair spreading at the top, her eyes dazed with lust, her face flushed, her lips parting as she breathed heavily, her breasts erect, and her spread legs didn't help my patience.

I soon trailed soft kisses as I was right at her spot

I couldn't wait any longer! I need to do this fast before I explode.

"Relax okay Luce" I say to her gently as I placed my index at her opening, she nodded as I pushed my fingers in.

A soft moan was heard then I went in even deeper putting my middle finger in as well, her insides so hot and wet. Substance gushed out as I went into her multiple times, she moaned and shuddered by my touch

I took my index and middle finger to open the hole even more as I licked between them, her moan comes out hot and heated

"Delicious" I muttered I pushed my fingers one more time hitting that 'pleasurable spot' her moan is slow and sexy.

I decide she's ready as my pants and briefs were placed on the bedroom floor, I placed my shaft at her probing end.

"Stop… teasing" she manages to say as I kept rubbing it into her.

"Oh someone's not patience" and before she could reply I push into her slowly, I see the corner of her eye flinch but when I'm fully into her eyes shut tight as if she's scared.

"It's okay. I'll be gentle trust me" I assured her, she nodded as I slowly pulled out of her only to slam back in again. I did this several times as she started moaning, pleasure finally over coming the pain.

"Faster…Ngh" She groaned out loud, I thrusted into her hard as I started speeding, hitting her area.

Her back arched back and the longest moans are the only things coming out of her mouth, I relentlessly kept thrusting, the bed creaking and hitting the wall as I moved at the same beat.

"Natsu!" Erza yells from outside my house

"Where's Natsu?" Lisanna asks, Lucy covers her mouth as I continue thrusting into her.

"They won't come in they'll leave but keep quiet" I say to her, she nodded.

"Where is that bastard?" Gray shouted

Lucy's voice is muffled and the only thing you could hear was the silence of the bed rocking back and forth.

"Let's go his not here… We'll hang out later" Jellal told them, then they left.

Lucy's hands left her mouth and she moaned my name loudly as I violently couldn't stop, her breast going up and down as I thrusted recklessly into her.

This time it was like she couldn't speak english, then my body tenses up as I drove into her one more time, her own body stiffened and she shivered as we came together spilling on the bed.

I slid out of her and collapsed onto her, she giggled after catching her breath "I So Fucking Love you Lucy" I hugged her, she laughed

"I love you too Natsu" she replied tightening the hug as we slept in that afternoon.

"I'll be with you forever and ever" I say to her

"The Delinquent and the Princess huh?!" She slightly grinned

"That's an odd couple but I like that" I gave her a boyish smile

"I like it too" I say kissing my princess on the forehead as she fell asleep next to me.

-\

* * *

**Oh la la that brightned up my mood! XD**

**Continue or Nah?! ... Definite Nah!**

**I've gotta go to bed. I have a test tomorrow! :( Wish me luck**

**Oh and Comment if you don't No Jerza/GaLe/Gruvia comminh up O:**

**Hehehe**

**XAVIAN OUT!**


End file.
